psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Kurt Kawohl
Kurt Kawohl (1941 – ) Author, Transcendentalist, Transcendologist, *Transcendentalism - A New Revelation'' *''Transcendentalism Today'' Quotes * "As time passes and when people eventually transcend their religious prejudices they will no longer say, “I am a Jew, a Muslim, a Christian”; then they will say “I am a Jewish Transcendentalist, a Muslim Transcendentalist, a Christian Transcendentalist”; and thereafter they will say “I am a Transcendentalist”. * "If the medieval practices and the medieval beliefs of Christianity, Judaism and Islam that are based on superstitions were eliminated, then we could start building a rational and logical belief system that is based on truth and an understanding of spirituality. This is the value of truthfulness and rationality." * "The goals of ALL religions are the same; a deserved, appropriate, just finale." * "Transcendology is a new way of interpreting spirituality and can influence the beginning of a new realization in many religions. It is a conglomeration of similar, but diverse ideas about literature, religion, culture and philosophy. A system of philosophy emphasizing the intuitive and spiritual above the empirical and material." * "Transcendentalists have their own self attained or learned knowledge or deep religious convictions on spirituality and they know that God is the rational Purity that does not require servitude, ritualistic prayers or a forced slavery in order for the soul to be a part of that Purity for eternity." * "God is spiritual, the progressive and accumulative spiritual intelligence of all the righteous souls who have passed into the spiritual realm." * "God does not and never has meddled in the tangible universe." * "It is of no importance during our physical life whether God exists or not if one so chooses. Whether or not one believes in a spirit or God really makes no difference to God. Righteous living will determine the continuance and destiny of our spirit/soul." *Abraham, Moses, Noah, Jesus, Muhammad, Buddha, Krishna, Bahá'u'lláh, Zoroaster, Ahmad, Nanak and many others of various faiths are believed to have achieved spiritual enlightenment by mastering the art of spiritual transcendence. Is this spiritual transcendence a possibility? My assessment thereof is in the affirmative as a result of my own personal spiritual experiences. *God, The Spirit. The Son. The Child. Would God, who is like a father, be masochistic and derive pleasure from his child’s pain? Nay, I say. God is the supreme love and ultimate purity. Would God or any father allow his Son to suffer and die if he had the power to stop the pain? Nay, I say. God is the supreme love and ultimate purity. Would God or any father want his children to worship him, bow down to him, pray to him or tell the world how magnificent he is? Nay, I say. God is the supreme love and ultimate purity. *God Proclaims: I am God, the God from the beginning of God. I did not come from nowhere. I play no magic tricks on man. I did not create the earth by casting spells. I had a humble beginning the same as man, yet my beginning was at the dawn of spirituality. My wisdom grows as more spirits unite after the cessation of life after much physical strife. Throughout time I have been named God, Allah, Jehovah, The Great Spirit, and many more. I do not judge man for his vanity or naivety to be the one who claims to please me the most. I am easy to please. I require very little. I only want you to do what is best for mankind. I will bless you and wish you well. I will inspire your mind and you will accomplish the unfathomable. I require no worship. I need nothing from man. I am self sufficient. I am spirit. Develop your spirit wisely, the best that you can. Live your life for the betterment of man. Your spirit will soon be with me and then together we will: See and traverse the universe. There are many wonders to behold. Your spirit will soar. You will partake in all the wisdom that been gathered from the beginning of time. The stars will be your playground. You can play with the animals, be with your loved ones, listen to the greatest opera, stage or musical performances, or simply relax next to a bubbling brook and enjoy the scenery. You feel no pain, despair, heartache, or negative emotions. You are now One with me, you are with God my child. *My spirit has interacted with the Spirit of God and thereof I write. *Everything in the universe follows the universal laws which separate the physical and the spiritual existence. Energy is power, vigor, liveliness, intensity. It is a measurable quantity, without reference to its nature or source. Energy, or life is a fundamental attribute and function of the universe. Our bodies build up and harness a minute amount of spiritual energy that is transferred into the spiritual dimension upon our death. Then this spiritual energy is limitless because it lacks resistance and this energy can assimilate as a unity or be separate and individual. It is this spiritual energy that is God. It is a composition of the spiritual intellect of the universe, of every soul that has passed from the physical universe into the spiritual universe. It can create a spiritual existence of beauty that is beyond the imagination…my spirit has experienced it. *Fascist means one who supports or favors a dictatorial form of government. Can any intelligent being believe that God is a fascist? Most monotheistic religions have been built on and subscribe to this premise; they were mostly based on superstitions from the Middle Ages. It is time to be realistic & base our beliefs on a rational God....add to that common sense and logic of who/what God is without a bunch of superstitions added in and you can have a beginning of religious rationality. *When ever before & who other than anyone whose spirit has interacted with the Spirit of God has validated the truth of this interaction? In most cases the messengers were not believed and ridiculed at first. I disregarded my first interaction but when 40 years later I had the 2nd & 3rd interaction, I know that God wants me to convey a message which is that God is not a fascist or dictator & is the supreme rationality, not a Lord or magician. *What puzzles me is the resistance by the so-called "believers" to face the reality that if much of what is portrayed in the Bible were presented TODAY, it would be classified in the fiction category. *...add to that common sense and logic of who Jesus was & who/what God is without a bunch of superstitions added in and you can have a beginning of religious rationality. *Most of the stories in the Bible are the interpretations of the writers as they heard stories that were relayed through others from the messengers. There is some basic truth behind the stories but also much embellishment. *It is not unusual for both sides in a war to claim God's support, but it is definitely unintelligent, unrealistic, nonexistent and belongs in the "Dumbest Statement" category. God does not and never has supported any war. *Many religions are the result of their own dogma and politics. Pure spirituality is the accession of a spiritual unity with God that is interlaced with inspiration and blessings. *Truthfulness of any spiritual interaction is validated in the same way as what is portrayed in the Bible by gauging that if it were presented TODAY; whether there is a reasonable possibility that it can happen and whether this occurrence is physically or spiritually possible. *I am staking the survival of my soul if my beliefs are not all as I say & I know that my soul will be with God upon my physical demise. *A wrong is an injustice, an evil; to cause suffering to, behave unjustly toward. God overlooks our ignorance but an evil person's spirit/soul can never be united with God; it dies due to lack of conscience. Our spirit exists in the subconscious. A clear conscience gives the spirit peace. *A good person will sometimes commit an evil act but will then do everything within his power to attempt to correct his unjust act. An evil person will continue his evil deeds. It is not for us to judge the evil, that is a job for the justice system. Every person is individually responsible for the life or death of his soul.